Loisa Andalio Appears on IBC-13 for her Very Special Guest in ‘Iskul Bukol’
October 10, 2018 Young actress Loisa Andalio appears on the Kapinoy Network for the very first time this Saturday (October 13) in the top-rating and award-winning primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol as the very special guest star for the consistent role as Wanbol student. Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Loisa Andalio at the hallway of Diliman High School Loisa, who leads the list of Most Engaged Filipino Celebrities for Twitter Philippines from January to September this year and partnered as the love team partner of Hashtag member Ronnie Alonte, will be paired as a bestfriend with her high school classmate, the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, who played as Joyce Escalera, in an obsessive episode of Iskul Bukol. Loisa will play the role of Loisa Madrid, a consistent college student girl of Wanbol University and Joyce Escalera's (Abestano) bestfriend at Diliman High School. Joyce expressed her learners when she was that Loisa was allowed to appear on IBC-13. She said, “I am really very proud to her for doing my very special episode of Iskul Bukol.” In Iskul Bukol. during the opening scene, at the hallway of Diliman High School, Joyce told their classmates, including Andrea (Andrea Brillantes), Mianne (Mianne Fajardo) and Sajj (Sajj Geronimo) involve a consistent where she got a consistent college student Loisa at Wanbol University. After the intro, Joyce and her classmates Keith (Keith Cruz) and Raisa (Raisa Dayrit) told Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) about the obsessed of Loisa. Meanwhile, at the classroom of Diliman High School, Joyce learned Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) to do a friendship. When she learned at the classroom with her high school boy Patrick (Patrick Destura), Joyce falls in obsessed with a consistent Wanbol University girl Loisa as a college girl upon seeing her for the first time to involve her consistent. Patrick told Joyce's consistent in obsessed with Loisa. Joyce and Loisa eventually start obsessing, and Tonton and Ma'am Maxene greatly approves of the friendship, convinced that Joyce is just trying to have a good friend Patrick as a high school boy, but Angelica denied. Eventually, Angelica (Angelica Marañon) confronts Joyce at the computer laboratory of Diliman High School and denied Joyce and Patrick a consistent to find out the friendship: as it would seem, Loisa actually does know the learners,Angelica claims that Joyce will never know since he's not part of the friendship. Angelica leaves after slappng and bullying her classmate and Joyce gets an idea and laughs to himself. At the library of Diliman High School, Loisa confronts Angelica on his learners as she explains her reasons before Loisa revealed that Joyce is obsessed when she learned her about the consistent learners. Angelica then realizes in his rage, she let this info slip needlessly and becomes nervous. Loisa sends Angelica to her classroom as punishment and she complies. When she got a consistent, Joyce obseses for the secret at Diliman High School and Loisa showed her learners. Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) and Loisa Andalio Will Joyce obsessed with Loisa as a consistent friendship? Will Loisa showed her lesson with Joyce? Find out on Iskul Bukol, this Saturday (October 13), 7PM after PBA on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. ''Iskul Bukol'' (November 3, 2018) :Taping today for Joyce's birthday party in #IskulBukol! on #IBC13. (Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt with necktie) at Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School) (date: October 2, 2018) (Facebook) :Tonton organizes a birthday party for Joyce at Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School with some of their classmates, teachers and parents come at a birthday party. Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School (Studio 5 of IBC, Broadcast City, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City) (at 8:00PM) *(with cellphones and tables by taking the picture for Joyce's birthday party) *'Stage': *Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) (P.E. T-shirt with pink tie) (performer in a sing and dance number) *Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez) (party host and performer) *Teacher Maxene Gonzaga aka Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) (teacher) (party host) *Teacher Alodia Montenegro aka Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao) (teacher) *Teacher Amanda Magdayao aka Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus) (teacher) *Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Loyzaga) (P-E. T-shirt with black coat) *'Table 1 with 3 chairs (dining set-up with baloon centerpiece)' *Keith Ungasis (Keith Cruz) (P.E. T-shirt) *Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) (P.E. T-shirt) *Rommel Ungasis (Gian Sotto) *'Table 2 with 2 chairs (dining set-up with baloon centerpiece)' *Justin Aquino (Justin Ward) (P.E. T-shirt) *Harold Montero (Harold Rementilla) (P.E. T-shirt) *'Table 3 with 4 chairs (dining set-up with baloon centerpiece)' *Andrea Garcia (Andrea Brillantes) (P.E. T-shirt) *Mianne Gaviola (Mianne Fajardo) (P.E. T-shirt) *Sajj Solizar (Sajj Geronimo) (P.E. T-shirt) *Nathaniel Guevara (Nathaniel Britt) (P.E. T-shirt) *'Table 4 with 4 chairs (dining set-up with baloon centerpiece)' *Angelica Pangilinan (Angelica Marañon) (P.E. T-shirt) *Zhyvel Fernandez (Zhyvel Mallari) (P.E. T-shirt) *Lorin Alexandra (Lorin Gabriella Bektas) (P.E. T-shirt) *Patrisha Vega (Patrisha Samson) (P.E. T-shirt) *'4 chairs on the wall' *Dante Garcia (Dante Ponce) *Anthony Vega (Matthew Mendoza) *Greco Aquino (Greco Belgica) *Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) (principal) *'Stand' *Andres Bautista (Andres Muhlach) (P.E. T-shirt) *Dexter Romero (Miguel David) (P.E. T-shirt) *Jimmy Pedrosa (Aries Ace Espanola) (P.E. T-shirt) *Angelique Loyzaga (Giselle Sanchez) *Robby Arellano (Robby Mananquil) (coach) (DJ mixes) *'Costumer': *Anita "Aning" Francia (Tess Antonio) *Alwyn Tejada (Victor Basa) *'Employee': *Claire Oineza (Claire Ruiz) (the college student of Wanbol University) *Leyana Heusaff (Leyana Magat) (the college student of Wanbol University) *Erika Salvador (Erika Rabara) (the college student of Wanbol University) *'Joyce's Birthday Party at Diliman High School' (showing the birthday decoration at Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School): *baloon centerpiece *baloon on stick *invitation cards *party hats *loot bags/goody bags *noise makers *party horns (party blowers) *piñata *presents/gifts *party confetti *decorated cake and gift table *'Party food package' (table): *longganisasilog with sinangag *hotdogsilog with sinangag *hamsilog with sinangag *chicksilog with sinangag *fried chicken with sinangag *burger with french fries *hotdogs *nuggets *milkshake with whip cream *muffins *waffles *cupcake (vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and rainbow cupcakes) *donuts *soft-serve ice cream cones *soft-serve ice cream cup *ice cream sundae with a scoop of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream with a sprinkle and a banana on top *fleche flan *themed birthday cake (with candles) *icea tea (lemon) *softdrinks *hot chocolate *coffee *'With': *cookies *candies *'Music': *A remix of Joyce's hit songs () *Tonton Gutierrez (perform Shake It Baby by Joyce Abestano) - Shake It Baby is a dance song by Joyce Abestano hat was covered by Tonton Escalera (played by Tonton Gutierrez) and was featured during Joyce;s birthday party. Tonton is very happy by Ma'am Maxene, Ma'am Alodia and Ma'am Amanda are their dancers and Aning Francia because of Joyce's birthday party. *Joyce Abestano (perform Sha Lala Lala by Joyce Abestano)